


Dungeons and Dragons

by ImmoralOwl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Ass Play, Bath Sex, Bottom Kraglin, Bottom Yondu Udonta, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Nipple Torture, Nothing Sexual With Little Peter!, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Top Tullk, Top Yondu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmoralOwl/pseuds/ImmoralOwl
Summary: Thanks to a Terran board game Yondu discovers what role playing is and puts it to some nookie time use





	Dungeons and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't ignore my smut urge  
> Tullk looks to be about Yondu's age to me, I can't be the only one to think he's just as sexy

Tullk sits in the bedroom of his Captain and First Mate  
He’s been best friends with the pair for a couple decades now, since they were all with Stakar, but it’s the first time he’s been invited into their room for what’s about to happen.  
He’s a little more drunk than he usually gets after a successful heist but anything more than two drinks classifies for that when you like being sober enough to not show any cracks in your defenses, most of the crew is actually beyond wasted right now, passed out or about to be in various parts of the ship, so if this goes south there’s always the booze to blame it on or even better use as an excuse to pretend they don’t remember anything come morning.  
That booze might also be what got them into this whole thing to begin with but it’s more a dumb board game and it’s concept that’s at fault.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~earlier that day~

Peter’s found some board game at a shop that sells Terran wares and begs Kraglin for it.  
He’s on babysitting duty while the others are breaking into some underground bank vault so he gives in, because it’s not his unit chit that’s going to buy the damn thing it’s Yondu’s for sticking him with the kid while him and the others get to have all the fun.  
He’s just a touch salty.  
There’s pictures of people on the front in armor fighting some kind of winged lizard, looks like a battle game, might give the kid some experience without it being firsthand so Yondu can’t bitch too much.  
Peter’s blabbing on about it and how he played a couple times with his friends at a sleepover.  
When they get back to the ship Peter hurries to the mess hall dragging Kraglin along behind him so he can make him play with him.  
Once there Peter asks everyone he thinks won’t backhand him off that happens to be milling around to join them and Kraglin gives them each a look that says ‘don’t make me use my First Mate privileges to order you’ because he’ll be damned if he’s going to play some fake strategy game alone with the kid.  
Five other people and Peter seems satisfied so they sit at a table and Peter hands out papers and pencils and has everyone write down information about who they want to be and what kind of skills they want, Peter rolls a multifaceted dice and makes numbers by some of them on everyone’s paper.  
He gives a vague explanation of the rules and how to play.  
When Yondu saunters in with some of the crew from the mission Horuz is bitching up a storm that it just ain’t right Tullk can beat the orloni made of fire but he can’t and how Peter better not be cheating with rigged dice or lying about the numbers behind that screen.

Yondu plunks down between Peter and Kraglin.  
“The hell youse doin?” he asks looking at the sheets with crudely drawn characters and information, all the dice scattered around and a map of some temple they raided months back up on a holoscreen in the middle of the table.  
“We’re role playing” Peter cheerily shouts.  
Yondu makes a face as he says “waz that?” confused because he doesn’t see any rolls on the table and no one’s chewing anything.  
“You know, like, pretend, make believe, getting to be someone else” Peter says as if it’s the most obvious thing ever.  
“The fuck ya wanna do that fer?” Yondu replies matching Peter’s tone.  
“To use your imagination! It’s fun, you can be anything and make up a story and play it out and your friends play along too to make it even better” he says as Yondu gets up to grab a drink now that the booze has started pouring and Peter continues his cheery praise of role playing and how there’s a whole holiday on Terra where everybody dresses up as someone they aren’t.  
“Role playing huh” he mumbles when he sits back down with a couple bottles for the table.  
Yondu watches them play as he drinks and he can’t help but notice Peter’s happier than he’s seen the kid since he took him out for blaster practise, Tullk, Kraglin and that rookie he figures got bullied into playing look happy too.  
After Peter’s determined the group is halfway done with the conquest there’s been enough liquor downed that everyone at the table is enjoying themselves, even Horuz.  
When the game is over, about five minutes after Taserface demands to join and a hell of a lot sooner than it should have been everyone wanders off except Tullk, Kraglin and Yondu as Peter yawns and takes his game to his room.

“Ya wanna keep playin?” Yondu asks them lusty and low enough no one at any of the other tables can hear and locks eyes with Tullk so he knows he’s included in that.  
Yondu whispers as best he can when he’s a little sloshed about what kind of fantasy he wants to play out.  
Kraglin is blushing so blue he almost matches the alcohol in his glass but he adds a couple details as does Tullk once he tests the waters a little.  
He’s fooled around with Yondu before the man made it an official legal like thing between him and Kraglin.  
Yondu’s a greedy selfish bastard sometimes and he doesn’t like to share what’s his on the best of days, Kraglin, to his knowledge doesn’t take his clothes off in front of anyone but Yondu and Doc, so this is something special and he feels honored even if it might just be one of those right place right time kind of things and he got sucked in by accident.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door that separates the conjoined Captain and First Mate cabins swooshes open and in walks Kraglin in loose black leather pants, a tight grey tank top under an open stolen Nova coat and no shoes on.  
The whites of his eyes are purple and Tullk smiles a little to himself before he stands up and schools his face into a hard glare.  
“Where have you been laddie?” Tullk says in as harsh a tone he can muster while making his way over to Kraglin.  
When he grabs Kraglin by the upper arm he gets a sulky “fuck off” that’s directed at the floor.  
Tullk uses his hand to force Kraglin to look up and tries not to smirk when he sees Kraglin’s hands at his sides tremble just the slightest and at the thought of Kraglin putting the pretty colored aphrodisiac drops that can only be washed out in with shaky hands from excitement rather than drunk because that one lonely drink earlier was all Kraglin had.  
“You been doping up with Xia, well laddie, can’t have that, let’s get you fixed up” Tullk says in that same feux angry voice as he tugs Kraglin to the in-suite bathroom and his cock twitches at the way Kraglin practically curls into his side as he’s brought along.  
He turns the tap on and picks up the eyedropper they swiped from the medbay for this game, filling it before turning the tap off and tipping Kraglin’s head back moving the dropper over one of his eyes.  
Kraglin bares his teeth and turns his head to bite him when he moves his hand to force an eye open and when his mouth meets the flesh of Tullk’s palm it’s more of a lick than a bite.  
“Hard way it is laddie” he almost purrs out as he drags him back into the main room.  
The hard way is what they agreed on after all and his cock twitches again against his leathers thinking about everything that’s about to come.

He sits on the edge of the bed and yanks Kraglin over his lap, brings his hand down gently on the upturned bottom and he can feel that the aphrodisiac is definitely starting to work when he brings it down a little harder and Kraglin squirms against his thighs.  
He smacks him again just as hard until Kraglin is making noises somewhere between a mewl and a grunt.  
Just as he’s starting to lose himself to the noises hitting his ears there’s a loud beep of someone hitting the wrong buttons instead of using the biolock to the door that leads in from the hall and he stills his hand, it’s the signal to keep quiet.  
Wouldn’t do to announce what’s going on in the soundproof Captains quarters to anyone that might have passed out too close to the door, especially when the Captain isn’t in there.  
One more loud beep and then a softer one of a different tone seconds before a smug pleased Captain strolls in not looking very drunk at all.  
Yondu takes his own stolen Nova coat off and drapes it on a hook by the door like he’s just coming home from work, toes off his unlaced boots so he’s shoeless like the other occupants of the room so he doesn’t have to do it later.  
Kraglin lets out the tiniest of moans as he watches him and damn if that isn’t a sweet sound.  
“Wha’s all this then?” he husks out, letting his eyes slid all over his best friend who has his mate draped over his knee like he’s committing it to memory.  
“Our naughty little lad here’s been getting nice and high, knew it was a bad idea to let him get stationed where you can’t watch him” Tullk says as he gives Kraglin’s bottom a playful smack “going to blow his promotion”.  
Yondu rubs himself through his pants as he approaches “that so”, he snags a chair on the way and brings it to rest in front of the pair.  
He gives Kraglin’s ass a hearty swat as he sits, jams a knee between Tullk’s under Kraglin so he’s over a jigsawed together set of strong thighs.  
Yondu gives his knee a little bounce to rub against Tullk’s erection and then sends half a dozen smacks across the bottom shared between them that’s lightly grinding against them.  
When Kraglin starts to whimper Yondu yanks him up and gives Kraglin an appreciative squeeze to the balls while Tullk undoes Kraglin’s pants.  
Yondu shoves them down past his skinny hips and lets gravity pool them around Kraglin’s ankles and lets him discard the jacket before he tips him back over their combined lap.  
He cards his fingers through Kraglin’s mohawk and rubs the top of his bony back as Tullk goes back to rewarming Kraglin’s ass over his boxers.  
It doesn’t take long to have him whimpering again and lifting his ass to meet Tullk’s hand.  
Yondu takes advantage and yanks down the boxers, everyone lets out a whimper of their own when Kraglin’s rock hard dick springs free.  
They tip him a little further so Tullk can smack Kraglin’s sit spots while Yondu smacks the rest of his bottom.  
Kraglin has tears in his eyes and his face is almost navy as he looks over his shoulder with a watery “please, please”.

Yondu spreads Kraglin’s buttcheeks with one hand and runs the thumb of his other hand over the clenching pucker of Kraglin’s hole.  
His voice is low and rough and almost crackles like a log on a fire when he speaks “please what baby, please spank yer bare little ass until it’s as navy as ya face?”.  
Yondu uses the hand he's been teasing Kraglin with to deliver a whole volly of hard stinging spanks while the other wipes tears from Kraglin's eyes each time they spill over before resuming his previous actions.  
Tullk captures the arm that tries to snake back with one hand and fishes behind him for the cockcage on the bed, once he finds it he slips it onto Kraglin’s pulsing dick one handed to keep him from cuming then he grabs the bottle of lube that’s been sitting next to him and drips a good sized drop over where Yondu’s thumb is rubbing, pushing, teasing, before the other blue fingers and a set of his own.  
“Ya want ya Daddy and your Papa to fuck ya until you’re screaming?” Kraglin tenses at the use of Papa but he doesn’t object and just as soon as it’s there it’s gone “plug you up?” and he slips his pointer finger into Kraglin as he says it.  
Tullk watches as the hungry orifice pulls it in and Kraglin grinds just a bit up as he gives his sit spots a few more soft playful swats.  
Yondu pulls the finger back out and gives Kraglin’s opening two solid spanks before he slips it back in and continues talking.  
“Ya want us to take turns, one a’ us give ya a spanking then fuck ya raw in the morning, plug you up until the other’s turn that night for a week, a month?” and Kraglin is rutting back moaning and letting out little watery whines at the words and Gods if Yondu keeps talking like that Tullk isn’t going to make it.  
Another blue finger slides in and he’s wiggling them around inside Kraglin before he nods for Tullk to join him, when they each have three in they start an alternating pistoling rhythm, before moving all of them together.  
By the time Yondu deems him ready Kraglin is crying.

Tullk slides back on the bed and maneuvers Kraglin to come with him, sits him on his lap so Kraglin can ride him once Tullk frees his own throbbing cock.  
He’s loose from all the fingers prying him open but not so sloppy it isn’t insanely satisfying still.  
He gets a good rhythm going, thrusting up while Kraglin clings to his shirt, head on Tullk’s shoulder while he bounces gently up and down to match.  
He looks to see a now naked Yondu crawling across the bed to them and it reminds Tullk of a sleek predator stalking to its wounded prey.  
When he enters Kraglin from behind Kraglin lets out a sob and twists his fists tighter into the shirt he’s been clinging to and feverishly nips at Tullk’s neck.  
For a second he and Yondu both freeze, worried Kraglin might be really hurting but can’t let them know because of the drug coursing around his veins.  
Yondu leans so he can kiss the back of Kraglin’s neck, Tullk reaches down to unclasp the cage and when Kraglin lets out another sob and an even louder one when Tullk gives Kraglin’s now free cock a stroke it’s clear his poor neglected member is the cause for them.  
Yondu rubs Kraglin’s sides then slides them so he can pinch and pull his nipples until Kraglin’s trying to squirm him off them without having to use his hands.  
They start to thrust at opposite times like they did with their fingers and then together and it doesn’t take long before all three of them are cumming, Kraglin so hard it almost feels like a punch to Tullk’s gut and Yondu and Tullk hard enough that it feels like someone put a fire hose inside Kraglin full blast.

They carry Kraglin to the bathroom, poor thing is spent, exhausted, sweaty and covered in sperm and lube.  
Tullk is amazed at the boys self control, as hard as Kraglin had been it’s the closest thing to a miracle he might have ever seen that he didn’t cum the second the cage was off his dick so it’s no wonder Kraglin’s legs are still made of jelly.  
He snuggles against Tullk, once his eyes have been given a good rinse, as Yondu draws them all a warm bath in his oversized tub.  
Tullk slides Kraglin to Yondu and sheds his clothes as Yondu pulls the tank top that’s now plastered to Kraglin’s ribs off.  
Tullk slips into the water first, Yondu helps Kraglin over the edge to kneel at the far end and Yondu sits on Tullk’s lap so he can ride him reverse cowgirl style  
Yondu does all the work as he milks Tullk’s cock with his bounding and clenching and unclenching passage, causing waves to crash over the sides of the tub from the harshness he’s working it.  
Yondu keeps one hand on Tullk’s thigh to help steady himself and give extra leverage while the other is giving Kraglin a hand job, Tullk reaches around Yondu to give him the same.  
When they all spill their releases again, with a little less force than the first time, it might just negate the idea of a bath supposed to be for getting people clean.  
At least they're cleaner than they were.  
Tullk deftly rubs some healing balm on Kraglin's bruised butt once they're all towelled off while Yondu presses Kraglin against his chest fluttering little kisses along the top of Kraglin's shoulder as he watches.

Yondu lays on his side in a rare pair of new clean tighty-whities on the bed, Tullks on his side with his pants back on facing him and Kraglin’s in the middle sound asleep with an ear to ear smile on his face wearing a pair of soft flannel pants that hide the buttplug they put in him just before he dozed off so he’s ready should they decide for a round two come morning before they go back to business as usual and monogamy until the next time, if there is a next time.  
Tullk thinks maybe there might be or at least a chance at helping Yondu think of other adventures to ask or surprise Kraglin with if he doesn’t want to share again that he can use for his personal spank-bank when Yondu gives him a toothy grin over Kraglin's sleeping form and says “role playing huh”.

**Author's Note:**

> So who do you think added what little details to their game?   
> *wink wink*


End file.
